1. Field of Invention
A telescoping tube article, this Vehicle Gun Stabilization Platform device comprises two cylindrical tubes or rods of predetermined lengths and diameters, capable of the smaller tube or rod being inserted and fitting within the cylindrical sleeve cavity of the larger tube or rod. This device incorporates, on the outward end of each telescoping cylindrical tube or rod, a horizontal axial hinge compression bracket coupling and locking device, open in a manner on the vertical end to grasp and secure the platform to a Utility Terrain Vehicles' (UTV) front or rear vertical roll over posts. This invention relates to the posture of a military, sporting firearm, or other appliance to minimize the effect of any involuntary body movement or vibration upon the firearms' sight plane providing the military or civilian target marksman or handicapped person a stable platform to rest the firearm during the sighting and trigger release process. This device will improve accuracy and subsequently military or civilian target scores and will be of special interest and assistance to disabled sportsmen confined to wheeled vehicle mobility or to the disabled or young sports person not capable of supporting the weight of a firearm. This device also has special application to military mobile shooting platforms or frames as a superior weapon support system related with sniper operations or military counter-terrorism engagements, cameras, or other devices upon which involuntary movement or vibration diminishes effectiveness.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been many devices engineered and manufactured of tripod, bi-pod, and mono-pod nature for the vertical support of a military or sporting firearm. These devices do not address the support and stabilization of such a firearm or weapon during a military or civilian target shooting exercise while seated within an off road 4×4, off road UTV utility, or other vehicle or frame. This invention is a solution of a long felt and unresolved need; providing the military or civilian target shooter, disabled or young sports' person a stable horizontal sighting rest formed by a telescoping cylindrical sleeve and sliding insert tube. Horizontal axial hinge compression bracket couplings or horizontal locking anchors projecting from the outward horizontal distal end of each telescoping bar member mount on the front or rear vertical front roll over posts of such vehicles or frames, creating a solid horizontal plane upon which the firearm is rested allowing the seated marksman a vibration free rest. Traditionally, the point of impact on the military or civilian target is directly reflected in the ability of the marksman to hold a firearm absolutely still during a trigger release. A gun platform assists the marksman by allowing the marksman to place, support, rest, and fix the firearm to a much higher degree of desired stability reducing any negative influence of undesirable involuntary or collateral movement. This device will improve military or civilian target scores and will be of special interest and assistance to disabled sportsmen confined to wheeled vehicle mobility or to the disabled sports person or young sports person not capable of supporting the weight of a firearm. The advantage to the disabled is in the method of firearm operation. A gun platform allows the disabled sportsmen to support the firearm, sight in the firearm, and discharge the firearm using but a single arm, a mechanical weapon firing device, or with assistance, exclusively a single finger with little need for the support of traditional firearm body contact and posture.
Singularly there exists no prior art suggesting such a device. However, telescoping devices are known. As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,061, to Geltz, Jul. 19, 1994, describes a spinning shower rod mechanism with telescoping rods attaching to paralleling shower walls. U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,696, to Matthew and Alesi, Feb. 5, 2008, describes a multiple part adjustable auto clothes rod assembly attaching to the inside clothes hanger bracket of automobiles. There are ample other demonstrations of spring activated or cam locking telescoping cylindrical tubes and end anchoring devices that form shower curtain telescoping cylindrical tubes, window curtain telescoping cylindrical tubes, closet clothing telescoping cylindrical tubes, truck body cargo positioning load bars, automobile clothing cylindrical tubes, and other non-related applications of operation. None are defined as presenting a stabilization platform for weapon firing. None offer an outside encompassing circumference horizontal axial hinge compression bracket coupling means for distal end attachment to a vertical post. No reference is made to any application of such above devices as a supporting platform for a firearm during military or civilian target, sports, or other use. Therefore, this invention being a new principle of operation.
That being presented, this invention is designed as an improvement to the art, being a device consisting of two cylindrical tubes or rods or other shapes with nesting or telescoping capability, of predetermined lengths and diameters, capable of the smaller tube or rod being inserted and fitting within the cylindrical sleeve cavity of the larger tube. This device incorporates, on the outward end of each telescoping cylindrical tube or rod, a horizontal axial hinge compression bracket coupling or other locking device, open in a manner on the outward horizontal distal end to grasp and secure the platform by compression or other attachment method to the vehicles' front or rear vertical roll over posts. This invention provides a telescoping set of nesting cylindrical tubes or rods, which when extended and adjusted to the width of the distance between the vehicles' right and left front or rear vertical roll over bar posts, are then locked in this extended position of horizontal tension by means of horizontal axial hinge compression bracket couplings or other desirable locking devices; the horizontal telescoping cylindrical tubes are then by extension attached and locked to the vehicles' right and left front or rear vertical roll over bar posts by a compression, friction, grasping or locking device, horizontal axial hinge compression bracket coupling or other locking device producing such compression, friction or constriction by employment of horizontal or vertical constriction pressure, or pressure or friction from a wedge, nut bolt fastener, or other similar compression generator, ratchet lock, lever lock, bracket lock, hooks and catches, or any other effective locking closure or placement method upon each of the vehicles' vertical roll over posts.
This invention relates to the posture of a military or sporting firearm to minimize the effect of any involuntary body movement or other negative movement or vibration upon the firearms' sight plane providing the military or civilian target marksmen a stable platform to rest the firearm during the sighting and trigger release process. Many marksmen have been forever plagued with the inability to sight in a firearm free from involuntary bodily movements, thus greatly limiting the effectiveness of their firearm. This device thus resolves or significantly reduces such negative influences.
That being presented, this Vehicle Gun Stabilization Platform device is designed and accomplishes a significant and substantial improvement to the art, being a vehicle or frame mounted device relating to the posture of a military or sporting firearm or other weapon or appliance to minimize the effect of any involuntary body movement or other vibration upon the firearms' or weapons' sight plane providing the military or civilian target marksman a stable platform to rest or support the firearm during the sighting and trigger release process.
The prior art references does not contain any suggestion, express or implied, that they be combined, or that they be combined in any manner.